


Distract

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [168]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho's lifeday is coming up and that means his friends need to have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract

“We need to do something about Tycho.” Wes put his feet up in the short table, and leaned back into the couch he had chosen. Hobbie was sitting further down the same couch, and Wedge was on the one opposite.

Hobbie frowned, “You’re right.”

“Don’t say things like that Hobbie, it isn’t good for squadron morale.” Wedge scratched the back of his head and looked to Wes for an explanation. “What do we have to do about Tycho?”

Wes frowned, tilting his head slightly and giving Wedge a look that indicated that his friend should know better. “It’s his lifeday next week, and you know what that means.”

“Anniversary of Alderaan’s destruction.” Hobbie nodded, mostly to himself, “See, Wes is right, we do need to do something about Tycho. We can’t let him face getting older and that anniversary all on his own.”

“Alright, I guess Wes was right. This time.” Wedge sat up, leaning toward his friends, “So, do you have any suggestions?”

“Get him drunk?” Wes shrugged and picked at his shirt. “I thought that we should do something to distract him, but Hobbie thinks we should do something else.”

Wedge turned to look at Hobbie, who also shrugged, “I just thought that he might want to do something as a memorial to his family first. I talked to some of the other pilots and techs from Alderaan and they said there would be a small ceremony that afternoon. I thought that we could try getting something for Tycho that would remind him of home, send him to the memorial if he wants to go, and then get him drunk and distract him afterward.”

“Something that reminds him of home?” Wedge looked thoughtful and he rubbed his chin for a moment, “I suppose you have an idea about that too?”

“Sure,“ Hobbie smirked, “I have lots of ideas. You know how most of us talk about food when we talk about home. There always seems to be some special recipe or meal that our families had for celebrations, or just as a regular dish. Tycho is always talking about that cake his grandmother used to make, with the frosting made of nuts and cream. I asked around and got the recipe.”

“Wedge is not allowed to bake.” Wes grinned, “I already traded a favor with one of the cooks and they agreed to help us if we needed.”

“It seems like the two of you thought of everything.” Wedge leaned back again, relaxing slightly, “So what do you need me to do?”

Wes and Hobbie looked at each other for a moment, silent communication zinging between them. “We need to have you convince Tycho that this is something he should agree to do, and that it isn’t a joke. You know how paranoid he gets when Wes starts planning anything.” Hobbie gave Wes a quick smile, “I can’t blame him, but this is something good that we want to do for him.”

Wedge nodded, “Okay, I’ll do my best. I have until next week right?”


End file.
